


My Way to You

by RavennaWritesFanfiction



Category: Almost Human, Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavennaWritesFanfiction/pseuds/RavennaWritesFanfiction
Summary: Reader is married to John after years of the on again off again relationships and the whole InSyndicate drama. The live a full life together, but Reader never grows old and she doesn' die. She lives long enough to meet Leonard McCoy, who could be John.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted on Tumblr

You had never seen Pelham blush as hard as he was right now.

“Detective, I just admitted to being a cannibal. Are you going to arrest me?” You had your back to Kennex with your hands ready to be cuffed, you were looking over your shoulder at him with a look that made him want to drag you out of that bar to his car.

“Okay, you two are too much. I’m going to the bar if anyone even realizes that I am gone.” 

“Of course we will notice your missing, Martin.” you giggled as Kennex twirled you around to face him.

“Cuffs, huh?” his eyebrow went up as he looked at the pair you were handing to him. That uniform was rather tight, leaving him to wonder just where you had been keeping them all night. Pelham was looking around and it dawned on John that you had lifted Martin’s out of his pocket. “Do you even have the key to these?”

“Ye of little faith… no, but Pelham does.”

John had gone and dug out his high school football uniform. It was a tad tight so you skipped the pads, but otherwise, it still fit. You still managed to fit into your cheer uniform and you made the cutest couples costume. If anyone had held up a picture of the two of you in high school, the only difference would be that you looked a little older and Kennex had aged very well.

You two never fell out of love, but sometimes you both decided that you needed to see other people since you had been together for so long. This time was no exception. John met Anna in a little fender bender and he was captivated. You were happy for him. He seemed so happy. 

John had gotten a lead on Insyndicate and he was over the moon. The day of the rad was a big one. MXs were gathered, men suited up and left for the biggest bust in Delta history. You were running task from the station with Captain Maldonado. You noticed something was off, but before you could call it into Kennex, all you could hear was gunfire. It had been an ambush. All you could do was sit and watch men and MXs alike fall. You could hear John calling in a man down. Detective Pelham was hit and they needed an extraction. John ordered an MX to get them out, but since Pelham was in a bad way, the MX left them pinned down. John made a run for it with Pelham, but he was hit. Presuming that John was dead, Insyndicate fled.

Anna never made an effort to come to see John, despite the several voicemails you had left for her. You knew right then that something had been off. You visited John under a fake name but made sure that if he ever looked back at the logs, that he would know it was you.

You realized you were being tailed as you left the hospital after visiting John. You rounded the corner hoping to lose them only to be hit upside the head by something heavy and hard.

When you woke up, you only saw Anna standing above you and a few muscle men in the corner. That explained a lot. 

“You thought that you could visit him and that I wouldn’t try to take you out? Really?” She was all but spitting on you as she raged on.

“You really are a psycho bitch aren’t you? Someone had to visit him and since it sure shit wasn’t you,” your response cut short by a searing pain in your shoulder. You blacked out, but when you came to you realized that Anna was holding up your arm like a damn trophy. Psycho bitch indeed.

They were cruel. They put the arm on ice and called it into the station as an officer down before crushing what was left of your shoulder under their boots.

The hospital saved your human arm but had to give you a synthetic shoulder and socket. You were recovering in the room across the hall from John for a month. Once you were discharged and cleared for duty, you were paired up with an MX and put back on Homicide. You hated your MX, but you suffered in order to hunt down Anna.

When John came back, he wasn’t himself and you stayed clear of each other as much as possible. You poured over the visitor’s logs obsessively, never noticing your name. He thought you let him sit there alone.  

By the time he came back to work, it had been three years since the Halloween Party with Pelham and John. Captain Maldonado gave him leads and he chased Insyndicate, unaware that you were too.


	2. Chapter 2

You walk into the bar; your a shaky mess and Captain Maldonado notices immediately. Your voice betrays you as you announce that all weapons should be surrendered and all officers should stand on the opposite wall. Paul tries to argue, but Maldonado shuts him down.

Once everyone had complied, you feel it; the gun in your back urging you up on the platform by the dropped guns. Tears are running down your cheeks by their own volition. John wants to do something, anything, but Dorian is holding him back. Anna turns her attention to John.

“You see John, I tried to get her out of the way, but this one just won’t learn. Now, I am going to kill you in front of her and then I’ll kill her just for fun.” She’s cocky. You doubt she is prepared for you to do something stupid. You’re weak in her eyes. “Anything you want to say to John?” she all but purrs.

“This is gonna suck,” Anna’s face contorts and John is taken aback. For a second, he thinks he pushed you so far away that you no longer care if he dies. It dawned on him that you aren’t that cold and you are planning something. Before John can tell you no, you are jumping in front of Anna. Anna manages to get a shot off and you hit the ground. Hard. 

She takes off as half of the Delta Police Department chases her down. John dives to your side and Dorian is scanning your injuries. It looks like the bullet mostly hit the synthetic shoulder, but some of the hit did tear through real flesh. 

“Why did you do that? You could have been killed!” He was on the verge of tears and he was shaking harder than you had been when you entered the bar. 

“Well, at least I wouldn’t have had to see you die.” The paramedics loaded you up into an ambulance and Paul radioed in that they caught Anna.

It was a good night after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh, how the tables have turned. You woke up in the hospital with IVs in your arms and wires going in every direction. Soft snoring filled the room. John was curled up in the chair next to your bed; his coat was draped around him and his boots had long been removed.

“He’s been here since they brought you in. Barely got him to leave your side when they took you to the OR. How are you feeling, Sweetie?” the nurse had seen that you were awake and had come to check on you. She was the same nurse that had been caring for John when you were visiting.

“I have definitely been better. I can’t move my arm, but at least it doesn’t hurt.” Your voice was raspy and it cracked. It felt rough. You had been here a hot minute.

“Well, Sweetie, you don’t have a shoulder in that arm right now; everything is still attached, but the synthetic was damaged enough that the doctor couldn’t leave it in. Your arm is going to be in a sling to keep it where it needs to be until the new shoulder arrives and can be put in. John, glad to see you could join us, Dear.” John grunts in response. He doesn’t wake up very well. Nice to see that some things never change. The nurse smiles and leaves. You feel bad, you can’t remember her name and your eyes are too blurry to read the name badge.

“I was starting to worry. You were out for five days. You really scared me; why did you do that for me? I had ignored you since I came back and yet you still took that bullet for me.” 

“John, after all that Anna stole from you, I’d be damned if I let her take your life too. Besides, if anyone gets to kill you, it will be me because you are so damn stubborn. You poured over those hospital logs for hours, you missed it entirely didn’t you? You missed that I visited your dumbass every day.”

“I didn’t miss it. I was just not in the place to acknowledge it. And I love you too, Darlin’.” He rubbed the last of the sleep from his eyes.

“Jackass.” You laughed, the movement in your arm was a strange feeling. Even though it was numb to the pain you could still sense the motion.

“Love of my life.” He was looking t you now. The heart eye emoji personified. He had never looked at you quite like that before. If you didn’t know you were alright, you would have thought that you were dying.

“You’re just saying that.” you swatted him with your good arm, he dodged and came to sit on the bed beside you. He stroked your cheek so lightly you had to rely on your eyes to tell you it actually happened. Before you could do anything, he kissed you so softly; it was unlike any kiss that had transpired between you two. You knew things had changed. 

John moved some of the wires and lines out of the way and curled up in the bed with you. You were carefully tucked under his arm and you had never felt better in your life, despite being in a hospital bed. 

Sometime later the doctor came in to discuss your options. John was asked to leave, but you flat out refused to let him up. The doctor relented and he settled back into his spot. 

“Well, Detectives. The overall damage was not bad, you got lucky. Obviously, you have no shoulder in place currently. It shouldn’t cause any pain, but we would recommend staying in the hospital until we can get you the new one. They have come out with a new model since we did the last one, so that should be exciting for you,” you cut the doctor short.

“I’m not staying here.” your tone told him you wouldn’t budge.

“You cannot be on your own. Simply put, it’s either here or with family. I know your file by heart and you don’t have family here anymore, so your options are non-existent.”

“She could always come and stay with me,” You had thought that John may have fallen asleep he had been so quiet. “I have been through this, so if anyone knows what she’s going through it would be me. I have some time off saved up and since she’s here because of me… it’s only fair.”

“Detective Kennex, that is a viable option, should Detective (y/l/n) accept it.”

“You mean I could get out of the hospital and then come back once my arm is in?” Your voice betrayed you. It had come out far too excited. 

“Yes.” he removed his glasses.

“John, are you sure?” he kissed your head.

“Positive.” 

“Then let’s do it.” you smiled and kissed his jaw.

The ride to John’s place was a long one. Your arm felt foreign and every bump in the road jostled you about enough to make you nauseous. John kept giving you apologetic looks. He knew it was uncomfortable. 

You were ecstatic when you finally got to his place and you didn’t have to be in the car any longer. John had stopped at your place and gathered all of your stuff up for you. Now he was making multiple trips in and out to get it.

“You can have the bed. I can sleep on the couch.” John stated in passing on one of his trips. 

“I don’t know, John; that’s a pretty big bed you have there. I suppose we can share, besides I might get lonely.” He stopped mid-stride. 

“Oh, well we can’t have that now can we?” he smiled and continued to the door.

“It would be a crime.” He looked over his shoulder, rolled his eyes, and left again.

That night, you found sleeping on your stomach was more comfortable than sleeping on your back. You also found that sleeping curled up against John, using his arm as a pillow, was more comfortable than a real pillow. He didn’t complain. He buried his face in your hair and that’s how you both stayed all night. It was perfect since he exclusively sleeps on his back since the ambush. 

John called Maldonado the next morning. She was upset that two of her detectives were out, but she understood that it was something John had to do.

Your days were spent going for walks (it was your arm that you couldn’t use, not your legs), watching movies, and annoying John while he got caught up on paperwork. You taught John how to cook after two weeks of eating nothing but noodles. 

The closer your surgery date came, the more excited you became. All you wanted to do was grab John and pull him close. You were falling so deeply in love with him. You had always loved him, but he was changing and you loved him all the more for it.


	4. Chapter 4

Today was the day! You were ready to go and John was having a mild panic attack. He had always been the drama queen between the two of, but he was making you late for your appointment. You tried threatening to call Dorian for a ride. John was unamused; you thought you were funny though.

The ride wasn’t particularly bad. Though John really needed to calm down. Before you knew it you were meeting with the Doc and getting the low down on the day’s itinerary. Your surgery was about an hour long and recovery would take about a week (to be served in the hospital only). You pouted, but both of the guys rolled their eyes. The nurse came in and prepped you, and John was shooed out to the waiting room.

John was allowed to pop back in to see you for a minute before you went back. You would have thought that you were dying again. DRAMA QUEEN!

When you woke up, they had already let John back with you. He was nervously flipping through tv channels. Maldonado had shown up at some point. She couldn’t have looked any more irritated with John, but to her credit, she didn’t say anything to him; so you did.

“Jonathan Reginald Kennex, you click that button one more time and I will shove the remote so far up your ass…” John paled at the use of his full name. You thought Maldonado was going to piss herself laughing. John *gently* shoved you over so he could curl up with you in the bed, again.

“One of these days, I would love to walk in and not see you in the bed together,” the doctor was unimpressed. “Captain Maldonado, Detectives. The bad news is she has a week of recovery. The good news is she did so well in surgery, she will be cleared for duty almost immediately.”

“Good. Kennex, you can go back to work now then. I expect you in tomorrow.” You laughed from behind John and you could tell from his shoulders that he was brooding. That only made you laugh harder.

They both stayed for an hour or so, but eventually, you passed out and they had to leave. Much like you did for him, John visited you every day after work; somedays he fell asleep telling you about his day and the nurses had to wake him up and send him home. Seven days had never felt so long.

True to his prediction, at the end of the week, your incision had healed, your body had accepted the synthetic and you were back to your usual pain in the ass self; completely unhindered. God help John now. He drove you to his place. You tried to tell him you could take care of yourself, but he just went quiet.

“What is it, John?” you put a hand on his shoulder.

“I don’t like it.” How hypospecific of him.

“Don’t like what,” it dawned on you that he had fallen asleep at the hospital almost every night. “You don’t like being there alone anymore…”

“Yeah,” his shoulders sagged. He was actually embarrassed about wanting you there. He thought you would tease him for it. You didn’t get a chance to reply before you arrived at your destination. You walked in and found that all of your bags had been unpacked and your laundry had been taken care of. 

“Where’s all my stuff?” you looked around but found nothing.

“I cleared out a drawer and some closet space for you. I was hoping you would stay here sometimes. If you don’t want to, I understand.” You shoved him against the wall so fast he could react. Your mouth was on him just as quick, this time he caught on and followed your lead. He lifted you up and carried you to the bedroom. 

Your shirt ended up on the lamp, your bra under the bed, pants actually landed in the hamper, your underwear on the nightstand. His clothes were in a localized pile on the floor by the bed. An hour later, you were both out of breath and smiling like idiots. 

“How’s the shoulder, Darlin’?” He didn’t even look at you and you couldn’t verbally answer, you just gave him a thumbs up. He laughed at you. Neither of you wanted to get up, so you didn’t.

The next morning you both had to work. You got stuck doing all of your backlogged paperwork. John laughed at you as he meandered around the station waiting for a case. 

“Hey, Kennex, thanks for the help with the paperwork.”

“Oh, you mean the paperwork I tried to work on while you decided to be annoying, your welcome.” you paled. Well, shit.

Paul came in and was his typical delightful self. Captain Maldonado cut him off and gave you and Kennex a case to work, together plus Dorian.

It wasn’t much of a case. A little poking around and Dorian testing the site later and you both determined it to be an elaborate suicide. You did a little jig as you handed John the paperwork. “You already did the workup?”

“Nope. But you can do it.” You popped the “p” and grabbed a dum dum off his desk as you turned around and pranced away. You would probably pay for that later, but it would be worth a repeat performance of last night.


	5. Chapter 5

There was something wrong with you. Neither you or John could figure it out. You didn’t look a day over twenty-five, yet you were officially fifty-one. You wanted to go to the doctor, but you both knew that they would turn you into a lab rat or a pin cushion so fast that it would make both of your heads spin. You decided not to acknowledge it further and chalk it up to great genetics. Although, your husband looked like he could be your father despite being the same age. 

You found that you never got sick, you recovered from injuries quicker than the doctors would predict, and the obvious not aging part. For all intents and purposes, you were immortal. Probably not really. Hopefully not really. One thought plagued your mind every time you looked in the mirror anymore. What would you do if you outlived John? You couldn’t imagine a world without him in it, even if some days he made you want to commit homicide. 

You both continued to work homicide, the age of InSyndicate had come to an end (more or less) and it was no longer required that human work with machine. It remained an option, but human partners were a thing again. John had thought long and hard about it and had decided that he would keep Dorian as his partner. You and Valerie became a kickass girl duo with a 99% close rate. 

Dorian was due for upgrades about the time the biggest case of your life rolled around. Valerie decided she needed a vacation (much deserved), so you and John paired up. You didn’t yet know the effect it would have on your life.

“I have a double homicide with one survivor; a 10-year-old male named Joshua witnessed the whole murder. The victims are the parents,” Maldonado looked over at you and John. John didn’t handle scenes involving children very well. He loved children despite not being very good with them. You liked children alright and the thought of a child witnessing such carnage made you ill; you always found it better to detach from the crime, however, John couldn’t do it. 

“Where is Joshua now, Sandra?” It had been years and it still took you off guard every time John addressed her by her first name.

“He is being put into the system.” The captain was just as good at detaching from situations, often times people thought she came off as cold, but you knew she was just as upset.

The case was pretty open and shut. Between Joshua’s witness statement and the surveillance cameras in the house, it didn’t take long to find the killer. You did most of the work on this one; John was so preoccupied with the boy being put into the system, one might say his head wasn’t in the game. 

Once the case was shut, you went home and had dinner, just like every night. Because you knew John would want to know, you had requested updates on Joshua as they came in.

You kept tabs on the boy for two months, that was all the time you needed to know that that boy was in a bad place. He had been through 6 foster houses. No one could handle the trauma he had experienced. He was seeing a counselor, but all they would say is give it time. He wasn’t supposed to talk about what he saw. He was told to bottle it up. Terrible advice by any standards.

You called into work and told John that you weren’t feeling well. Instead, you went to his most recent foster home to visit with Josh. He was an adorable little guy, but you could tell he hadn’t slept a full night since the murder. You would be lying if you said you had.

“Hello, Joshua. Do you remember me?” You tried to be as non-threatening as possible, but you still had your gun and badge with you. You thought that maybe looking like you had last time he saw you might help him stay calm.

“Your Detective (y/n) Kennex.” He was a smart boy, you would give him that.

“That’s right. I’m here to see how you are doing. I heard that you have been bouncing from house to house lately and I was hoping to talk to you about how you are adjusting.” You sat across from the boy. You could see shadows of bruises that couldn’t be more than two weeks old.

“They don’t like me. They think I’m broken.” He never did make eye contact. It broke your heart.

“Who hurt you?” You reached for his hands, but he flinched so hard it surprised both of you. That was all you needed to see. You grabbed his coat and told him to get his shoes. He was leaving with you.

It took a lot of explaining and pleading when you got to child protective services. John met you there; although very confused as to why you were fighting for custody of a child on your sick day, he went along with it. He knew you well enough to know if you were fighting, there was a damn good reason.

Two hours later you were walking into your house and showing Joshua to his new room. John hadn’t said anything in front of him, but he was so proud of you for jumping to the rescue.

It was a few months before Joshua let you touch him. Once he knew neither of you would hurt him, he became quite the cuddlebug. John was too. Some of your happiest moments were on the couch with your two boys on either side of you watching movies. You would throw popcorn at John and suddenly it was an all-out war. You adopted Joshua a year later. 

Joshua Kennex was the first child the two of you adopted and or fostered. Over the years, you and John would take in twenty different children. You adopted seven of them at various points. You moved houses and you didn’t live extravagantly. You and John continued to work for another ten years until he retired. 

John continued to age as you stayed the same. Your children grew up and had children of their own. Christmases were always a delight and nothing made John quite as happy as seeing the babies and bouncing them on his knee. He was the stereotypical grandpa and you loved it. 

Joshua had become a cop and made homicide by age 30. You were beyond proud of him. He married the sweetest girl you had ever met and they had three adorable children. All of which were honor roll and star athletes. 

Eventually, people began to mistake you for John’s daughter, then granddaughter. It bothered him to no end and he begged you to move on and find someone who looked your age. You told him he was your age and that you were never leaving his side; ‘til death do us part.

John passed of old age at 110 years old. He died surrounded by all of his family and loved ones. His funeral was the biggest of any officer in the history of the Delta Police Department. All of the men and women you had served with had passed long before John, but the new officers who had arrived after you two retired came to pay respects to the legend. 

John’s death was more than you could handle, even surrounded by all of your family; the family you had made with John, you couldn’t do it. You realized then that you would have to watch them all die. When John died, you got a doctorate in law.

Joshua died five years later of complications to a hip replacement surgery. His body couldn’t handle the stress of being put under and he never woke up. You got a medical doctorate. 

When it was all said and done, with each loved one’s death you earned five doctorates and became fluent in 27 languages. You turned your grief into an education. it wasn’t long before there wasn’t much left that interested you; that’s When John showed up, he looked the way he had when you got married. It was like having him back, only you were the only one who could see him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Leonard for the first time and you learn a bit about him. You struggle with how eerily identical he is to John and brace yourself for working with him.

It was nice having John around again. He would follow you around and tease you to no end, he would tell you how the family was doing and that they missed you. Sometimes it was too hard to listen to and sometimes it was just what you needed; John always knew which kind of day it was. You wondered why after all the time he had been gone, why he came back to you. You never asked, mostly because you didn’t want to know the answer.

About one hundred years ago, you heard that they had met real-life Extraterrestrials and developed a paramilitary organization dedicated to communicating and keeping the peace. You hadn’t been interested in it before, but now that police were robots again, the military had ceased to exist, and frankly, you were bored. All the jobs you had done before were now held by robots and you were tired of sitting around. So, after much thought and one hundred years for Starfleet to develop. You joined up as a Medical Track Cadet. John thought it was hilarious at first; then you started kicking ass and clawed your way to second in your class. Some doctor from Georgia named Leonard McCoy had you beat, though you had never laid eyes on him. He was in your section of the class you knew, but you still didn’t have a face for the name.

The book portion of the class had come to an end and it was time to show that you could put the book smarts into practice. You figured you would be assigned to one of the struggling students so that they might get a better hands-on lesson, but to your surprise, you were assigned to McCoy upon Captain C. Pike’s orders; or at least that was what you gathered from the paper hanging from the wall. John was looking over you should and whining about how you were going to be paired with another man, fall in love, and not need him anymore. You rolled your eyes and adjusted the book bag on your shoulder. Suddenly it felt as heavy as your heart. John knew better than to joke like that and he knew it.

You made your way back to your dorm with only mild irritation. John was talking in your ear while a Command Cadet made a fool of himself in the courtyard. After changing out of your uniform, dinner seemed like the next best option. Making your way downstairs to the replicator for your favorite comfort food was a task in its self with all the other cadets in the building crowding the halls; thank God it’s Friday. You got a text on your PADD about ten bites into your meal. Annoyed, you check and see it is from the mysterious Leonard McCoy. Apparently, he thought it would be best to meet prior to Monday’s class so that it wasn’t as awkward. You agreed to go get your favorite food, COFFEE. John had gotten you hooked on it and thankfully, it was one of the few things that had stayed the same.

You got there early and claimed a seat where your back was to the wall and you were tucked up into the corner. Old habits die hard. You like seeing what was coming; it made it easier to cover your ass. You knew you had bit into more than you could chew when he walked in. Your luck sucked so it had to be him and sure enough it was. He was a spitting image of John and it took every ounce of your being not to burst into tears and run off. Getting through coffee would be a trick, but making it through the class would be a feat.

He was so much like John. It made your heart swell and shatter in the same beat. He had the same shitty sense of humor and took his coffee the same. He had the same dedication to his job that had kept you going during the late nights with John. You would work very well with him, but it was going to kill you inside. The Command Cadet walked in and you both groaned; although for different reasons.

“That damned fool is gonna get himself killed before we can graduate and I’m going to have to tell his Ma.” You could hear the eye-roll in his voice. It was the same voice John had used regarding Dorian. Your eyes watered a bit. He really was a fantastic doctor because he noticed almost immediately. “Are you alright?”

“Oh, yeah. Just allergies, maybe it was perfume?”

“Probably Jackass. He takes a bath in his cologne every morning, noon, and night.” His said while going in for another sip.

“How could you possibly know that? He doesn’t really seem like the type I imagine you being friends with.” You didn’t know him per se, but you had been a detective and you were a psychologist. They were practically the same thing.

“You aren’t entirely wrong, but I met him on the shuttle here and he’s my roommate, so I’m stuck with his sorry ass. He’s really too smart for his own good and he spends all of his time playing around. He said he could graduate in three years. Could’ve been two if hi would focus for a damn minute.” It really was like listening to John talk about Dorian. He cared immensely, but he would try his damnedest not to let it show.

“It’s good that the kid has you as a friend. He might just survive.” You didn’t make eye contact, instead, you watched where the “Jackass” was trying to pick up the waitress.

“He tries every morning and every morning she says no. A for effort though.” Leonard was smiling, you could picture it now. “Wanna tell me what is actually wrong? I am a doctor, after all, I know when something’s wrong and when I’m being lied to.” He shifted his where you sat across from him.

“It’s not really first meeting conversation, ya know? It’s just something that I am going to have to work through by myself.” You finished wiping your tears away and continued your conversation. He was divorced; she sounded like a raging bitch. He didn’t speak ill of her, but from what he told you of the ordeal, you could infer.

He was a true gentleman. When it was time to leave, he got the door for you. As you left, you caught Jim’s attention. He smiled and nodded at you, clearly misinterpreting the situation. Oh well. It sounded like a date was just what Leonard needed. Any woman would have been lucky to have him; even if he disagreed. You parted ways in front of the coffee shop. Monday would be hard, but for the first time in forever, you didn’t dread another week.


End file.
